penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobalt Lupus
Appearance Before you stands the tail chaser himself. Cobalt is five foot ten, a hundred-sixty pounds of slim muscle (*cough* fatness) and leather. His tan skin is often times barely exposed to the world, a cloak and fitted robes often covering his body. Chestnut-brown hair, a well trimmed goatee and piercing, sea blue eyes dominate his face, though a few scars can be spotted here and there. As far as outfits go, Cobalt has many different colors and fabrics he's used before. His usual adventuring gear consists of a crimson cloak that ripples with even the slightest breeze, often times covering up the forest green vest and black robes underneath. Scarred and punctured studded leather remain atop the threads underneath, months of continuous usage wearing it down. His bow, normally a black-oak magic longbow encrusted with rubies has been something that rarely changes. That is, until recently. A golden longbow, the limbs like wings of a phoenix. The weapon hums with energy, for a faint glow of radiance can be seen emanating off the weapon in combat. The handles made of turquoise and sapphire, Cobalt uses blue-fletched arrows to strike true when the need arises. His main attire as of late has been white and black with gold trim. The cream colored robes marking his acceptance as a ceremoniously accepted tabaxi, Cobalt wears these threads with pride. Black and gold studded leather to add a bit of desert flair, this is only worn by him on special occasions. Personality To most who meet Cobalt for the first time, Backstory The years prior to becoming an adventurer Originally a street rat, Cobalt did not know his mother other than her being a warm and kindhearted human. His father was cold and stern, a man who had hardened over the years and finally reached his peak when his wfie mysteriously disappeared. With this, Cobalt was left mostly to his own devices. With no home to return to Cobalt lived on the streets, fighting tooth and nail for survival. He stole, swindled, fought and tricked his way through the criminal underworld of Sharatan, finally gaining enough reputation to be invited into a small thieves guild. It meant being associated with ruthless criminals, with people who had bounties worth thousands of gold on their heads, with a high chance of being killed in his sleep. He was ecstatic. Cobalt joined the Semper Fidelis Thieves Guild at the age of sixteen without hesitation. It did not take long for his natural skills of pick pocketing to become adapted into more profitable, albeit criminal needs. As the years passed and Cobalt's name grew in the criminal underworld, so too did his list of enemies. Five years into his career as a thief, Cobalt was nearly killed by one of his own guild mates. When asking the dying man who sent him, he responded with the guild masters name. There was no question, this threat had to be dealt with. And so he was.. but at what cost? Cobalt left behind Sharatan in the night, knowing that soon he wouldn't be able to trust anyone. There would be no great rogue, only another who aspired to best him, just like how he had bested his guild master. After traveling and hiding from both the authorities and bounty hunters, Cobalt found himself on the outskirts of a bustling Cortea, where he would leave his criminal past behind and start a new chapter in his life; living as an adventurer. First years in Cortea and the Ezoran war As a first year adventurer and someone who was still getting used to not pick pocketing anything shiny, Cobalt.. had a hard time adjusting to the adventurers way. Just having turned twenty-two, Cobalt was never trusting of his fellow adventurers. He went on missions for gold and profit, hoping to get enough to travel Laikka in hopes of escaping his past. There however, he met the likes of many adventurers and despite his cautious nature, some managed to break through his walls and befriend him. A female druidic dragonborn named Sora was the first to greet him, along with a young wizard named Rose. Despite this however, it took Cobalt many months before he would trust any of the other adventurers that frequented the tavern. Perhaps... it was around this time that Cobalt was called forward to Penrith. The legendary city capital of Southern Ezora, Cobalt was extremely interested in what he would discover within its walls. There, he would meet the likes of Rolen and other members of the Nost, along with a certain tabaxi ranger named Kiraan, who he would befriend. Soon after the pleasantries of introducing himself to the experienced adventurers of Penrith, Cobalt discovered that Northern and Southern Ezora were at war. He joined one of the first raiding parties into the North, ready to see something happen. His team was tasked with taking down the anti-magic field that disrupted those within the city limits, making magic impossible without it. Endless shadowfey, a puzzle of pure evilness and Fear eaters stomping above, it was quite a change of pace for Cobalt. However, the whole party persevered and everyone made it back alive. On another mission, Cobalt and a few others were tasked with bringing the fleet of North Ezora down. Cobalt managed to sink one ship via a flaming arrow, but they were unsuccessful in stopping any other ships from reaching Penrith. Everyone went overboard to escape death and swam back to the coastline, where they began their adventure returning home. By the time they came home, most of the shadow fey had left the island nation and only the capital of Northern Ezora was left. A team composed of the most experienced adventurers went in to secure it, the war ending soon after. A break from adventuring, five year time-skip As the war ended and Cobalt rewarded a share of the rewards from his help in the war, Cobalt now found himself looking to broader horizons. He left behind Cortea and Ezora, looking to the eastern side of Laikka, the Moaning Desert. The land of the tabaxis, Cobalt had heard stories from his good friend Kiraan and decided to find work there. He was hired as a caravan guard for a rich spice trader in the desert, a tabaxi named Musharaff Blackblood. When protecting a caravan one day, Cobalt had been curious about what they were protecting. He snuck out in the night to see it was none other than Kiraan in a cage, her legs broken and her body beaten to a pulp, save for her back, her pelt. Having been years since he had seen another adventurer, let alone one he was friends with, Cobalt was left enraged. He silently removed the other tabaxi guards and rescued her, letting her heal up before discovering the truth behind the man that had hired him. For the next three years, Cobalt would accompany Kiraan in trying to assassinate the fiendish rakshasa Musharaff and help her regain all of her lost belongings. Guild life: The Burning Phoenix With bounties on their heads in the homelands of the tabaxi, Cobalt and Kiraan left the desert behind in search of allies. There, they were invited to the guild known as the Burning Phoenix. Discovering friends and adventurers from before, Cobalt once more found himself surrounded by people he was unfamiliar with. But as time and his experience progressed, he was much more prepared with making friends. He was more open, more trusting of those around him. And so, for the next year, Cobalt would focus on himself and those around him, attending bounty after bounty in order to improve himself, both physically and socially. The making of a hero: Saving the Moaning Desert With the presence of Musharaff threatening to tear the desert in half however, Cobalt could wait no longer. He was not about to see the land he had dreamed of visiting fall to pieces. With more than several bounties under his belt, Cobalt got together a team of adventurers to investigate the going-on's in this desert. Together, the combined efforts of James, Maru, Dreric, himself and one other from the Burning Phoenix Guild The present: preparing for the future With